Quédate conmigo
by pink cullen
Summary: Yo soy Hannah Cullen, y quiero que conozcan la historia de mis padres. Mi historia. La historia de mi familia.//.Una tarea, una niña con el sueño de ver a su familia unida y claro, una tía dispuesta a ayudar AH
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los uso como entretenimiento sin ganar nada a cambio.

Yo tenía 6 años cuando todo comenzó. Siempre me dijeron que era muy inteligente, pero creo que nadie tenía idea de cuanto. En ese entonces, siendo una niña de preescolar logré unir a mis padres sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Claro que no me daré todo el crédito. Mi tía Alice jugó un papel muy importante en mi misión. Sin su ayuda hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

¿Quién pensaría que yo había inventado aquella tarea sólo para verlos juntos? Y por supuesto, ¿quién creería que esa niña tranquila y educada inventaría una gran historia sólo para terminar con el compromiso de mi padre?

Quizá fue porque estaba escrito en el destino que ellos estuvieran juntos y sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito. Una pequeña ayuda que haría que sucediera aquello que debía haber sucedido mucho tiempo atrás. Ayuda con las cuál yo podría tener una familia de verdad.

Nunca subestimen a una niña que lo único que quiere es ver a su familia junta. Porque créanme, es capaz de todo.

Yo soy Hannah Cullen, y quiero que conozcan la historia de mis padres. Mi historia. La historia de mi familia.

Pues este es el comienzo de mi primer fic de Twilight. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero subir el primer capítulo pronto…


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**Capítulo I. La tarea.**

BPOV

Tomé el teléfono de la mesita que estaba junto a mí. Después de pensarlo unos segundos marqué el número. No hacía esto por mí, lo hacía por Hannah, por mi hija. Por nuestra hija

"Buenas tardes, habla al Hospital General de Forks, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" sonreí al escuchar su voz, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía.

"¡Ángela! Soy Bella… ¿cómo haz estado?" Pregunté emocionada.

"Bien Bells.. no sabes el gusto que me da oírte… hace mucho que no nos vemos, Hannah debe estar enorme ¡Tenemos tanto que platicar! Pero dime, no creo que hayas llamado sólo para saludarme ¿verdad?"

"No, la verdad es que quería saber si Edward estaba desocupado" espere unos segundos, seguramente mientras Ángela comprobaba si él se encontraba.

"Bells, entró a una cirugía hace casi cuatro horas, no debe tardar mucho en salir"

"Oh, esta bien Ang, cuando se desocupe ¿podrías decirle que llamé?, dile que no es nada urgente, sólo necesitamos su ayuda para una tarea de Ana, por favor"

"Claro Bells, no te preocupes, en cuanto salga yo le aviso"

"Gracias Ang espero verte pronto"

"Yo también Bells, cuidate y salúdame a Hannah"

"Claro, lo haré, nos vemos" terminé la llamada y no pude evitar suspirar. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de tener comunicación con Edward.

Cada fin de semana lo veía. Cuando recogía a Hannah, pero era distinto. Siempre venía acompañado de ella, de Tanya, su prometida.

"¿Mami?" mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hannah, la única persona por la que yo seguía adelante. Me agache un poco para poder cargarla.

"¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿Tienes hambre?- ella sólo asintió mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas. Sin duda podía notarse que acababa de despertar de su siesta. Mientras caminaba a la cocina el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"¡ES PAPI!" en ocasiones Hannah me sorprendía demasiado, no tenía idea del porqué, pero siempre sabía cuando Edward estaba a punto de llegar a recogerla o como en este caso.

"¿Hola?" contesté con algo de nerviosismo. El hablar con Edward como si nada de nuestro pasado hubiera ocurrido era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría.

"¡Hey, Bells! Ángela me dijo que llamaste" Y su suave, pero a la vez varonil voz, era otra de las cosas a las que tampoco me acostumbraría.

"Ehh… si, verás, a Hannah le dejaron una tarea donde tiene que hacer un árbol genealógico desde sus bisabuelos, y pues… sólo llevamos la mitad porque necesitamos tu ayuda con los nombres de algunos de tus tíos" Escuche cuando Edward resoplaba. Seguramente ya tendría planes para éste fin de semana, por eso no podría estar con Hannah como lo hacía todas las semanas. Estaba a apunto de decirle que lo olvidara, podríamos ir con Alice. Después de todo tenían los mismos parientes.

"Dame 15 minutos mientras termina mi turno y voy para allá" Intenté encontrar algo en su voz que me dijera que estaba molestándolo, pero no fue así.

"No, escucha Edward, sólo quería avisarte, pero si tu tienes planes no hay problema, podemos ir con Alice, o con Esme. De verdad."

"No, no, esta bien Bells, nunca tengo planes cuando se trata de mi hija" Claro, todo esto era por Hannah, yo lo sabía y aún así me hacía ilusiones, creyendo que yo tenía algo que ver.

"Esta bien, estaremos esperándote"

"Bien, dile a Hannah que en un rato la veo" y con esto colgó.

Volví a sostener bien a Hannah en mis brazos y ahora si me dirigía a la cocina. La dejé sobre una silla y le di una libreta y unos colores para que se entretuviera mientras preparaba la cena. Saqué todo lo que necesitaba del refrigerador y mientras ponía a hervir agua me perdí en mis pensamientos…

Miles de momentos pasaron por mi mente. La noche en que engendramos a Hannah, Para mí había sido la mejor noche de mi vida; para él había sido "Un error". El día en que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y Alice comenzó a saltar. Claro que si hubiera sabido lo que dos días después diría su hermano, en ese momento ella no habría estado tan feliz.

Fui una ilusa al creer que Edward se quedaría conmigo. Pero no, lo único que hizo fue prometer que se haría cargo de nuestra hija, no tendría que estar yo sola. Y así fue. Durante todo el embarazo estuvo junto a mí, pendiente de que yo estuviera bien y no me faltara nada. Durante los primeros años de Hannah Edward pasaba demasiado seguido por nuestra casa. Pero en el momento en que ella cumplió tres años él había tomado al decisión de tenerla los fines de semana. Y claro, yo no me pude negar.

Nunca nos hizo falta nada. El dinero que Edward me daba cada mes era suficiente para mantenernos ambas, pero aún así yo trabajaba y todo lo que sobraba lo ahorraba, sabía que llegaría el momento en que Hannah crecería y yo estaría dispuesta a pagar la universidad que ella escogiera.

Un par de golpes a la puerta me hicieron regresar a la realidad, Hannah saltó de la silla para ir a abrir. Unos segundos después entró en los brazos de su padre.

"Bella" fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"Edward, pasa, siéntate, la cena esta casi lista" comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa "o si llevas prisa puedes empezar con la tarea de Hannah, las cosas están sobra la mesa de la sala" intento relajarme, pero es imposible.

"No llevo prisa, puedo esperar. Claro, si a ti no te molesta" dice poniendo su sonrisa, esa que hace que mis pies dejen la tierra. Él sabe lo que causa en mí, y aún así lo hace.

"No, no, por mí está bien" ME giro para comenzar a sacar la pasta del agua cuando siento a alguien detrás de mi.

"¿Te ayudo con algo?" está demasiado cerca de mí y comienzo a sentirme mareada.

"Claro, puedes poner los cubiertos en la mesa. Si quieres dile a Hannah que te ayude, hace poco aprendió a hacerlo y se siente útil si le pides ayuda."

Podía oír a mi hija y su padre discutir sobre el lado en que debía ir la cuchara. Era sorprendente que mi hija fuera la que tenía razón. Poco a poco sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos hasta que dejé de oírlos. Quizá fue por que habían guardado silencio o simplemente yo había dejado de prestar atención.

EPOV

Aún seguía sin poder entender el porqué había venido. Sabía que me hacía mal verlas juntas y pensar que nunca podría darle a mi hija la familia que se merecía.

Bella había sido una persona muy importante en mi juventud. Pero cuando fui madurando me di cuenta de que a la persona que amaba era Tanya. A pesar de que mucha gente creía que era una persona superficial, yo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla tal como ella era y en verdad me enamoré de ella.

"Papi" dijo mi hija casi murmurando. Cuando estuvo segura de que la estaba viendo continuo "¿verdad que hoy mi mami se ve muy linda?" no entendí el porque de la pregunta.

"Claro que si princesa, tu mamá siempre se ve así de linda" y no era mentira. Yo siempre había pensado que Bella era una mujer hermosa. Aunque cuando tuve la oportunidad de decírselo nunca lo hice; y ahora me arrepentía, pues llegué a verla en momentos en que se menospreciaba.

Después de esto estuvimos en silencio hasta que Bella anunció que la cena estaba lista. Llevé a Hannah hasta el baño para lavarnos las manos y después nos sentamos en la mesa.

La pasta estaba deliciosa. Y es que Bella siempre había sido una excelente cocinera. Aun recuerdo cuando vivíamos juntos mientras estudiábamos en la Universidad. Cada día hacía algo diferente y todo era realmente delicioso.

Después de cenar y ayudar a Bella a recoger la mesa nos dirigimos a la sala para comenzar con la tarea de Hannah. Aún no podía entender como era posible que a una niña de 6 años e dejaran una tarea tan complicada.

"…y entonces Susan me dijo que ella podía ayudarme, pero que tendría que ir a su casa a una pijamada. ¿Me dejas ir mami?" sólo pude darme cuenta del final de la plática, pero fue suficiente para saber que nuestra pequeña había puesto en un gran dilema a su madre.

"Eh… yo… mejor pregúntale a tu papá. Si el te deja por mi no hay ningún problema" ¡Oh!, y ahora ella me había pasado el problema a mí.

"¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para estar en esas cosas princesa?" aunque quizá cuando mi hija tuviera 15 seguiría pensando lo mismo.

"Ya veremos pequeña, aún falta tiempo. Ahora hay que hacer tu tarea porque probablemente tu padre tenga que irse". Sí, esa había sido Bella. Aún no comenzábamos a trabajar y ella ya quería que me fuera.

"Está bien. Entonces comencemos por tus bisabuelos" Y ahora ya no tenía duda. Ésta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Aún no me convence mucho por lo que agradecería infinitamente que me dijeran lo que piensan. Espero tener el próximo capítulo antes del viernes, porque a pesar de que son vacaciones hay demasiada tarea por hacer…XD


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**Capítulo II.- Poniendo en práctica los consejos de Tía Alice.**

EPOV

Mientras hacíamos el trabajo, mi hija no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre las familias de sus compañeritos. Últimamente hablaba de cómo sus papás llevan juntos a sus amigos a tal lugar. Yo sabía que no lo hacía con esa intención pero me hacía sentir el peor padre de todos. Y sabía que a Bella no se la ponía tan fácil. Yo sólo tenía que escucharla los fines de semana, pero con su madre era otra cosa.

Estábamos tan entretenidos intentando recordar el nombre de mis tíos, que no me di cuenta de cuando el celular de Bella empezó a sonar con una melodía un tanto calmada.

"Mike, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Bella preocupada.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Creo yo que esas no eran horas adecuadas para hablar por teléfono. Sabía que era acerca de la empresa e la cual Bella trabajaba porque ella me había asegurado mil y un veces que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero a decir verdad, cada que coincidíamos en alguna reunión, fiesta, o simple cena de negocios parecía que él se divertía restregándome en la cara que la mayor parte de sus días los pasaba en compañía de la madre de mi hija.

"Oh, esta bien Mike, haré lo posible… si… nos vemos" Bella colgó el teléfono pero no lo dejó en su lugar, se llevó la apequeña antena a la boda mientras ponía su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y se quedó pensando.

Hannah y yo no la dejamos de ver esperando que reaccionara pero no funcionó así que yo tuve que sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Bells, ¿todo esta bien?" Ella dio un pequeño salto pero se giró para quedar frente a mi.

"Si. Bueno… en realidad no. Perdieron el reporte que hice esta mañana y no encuentran el respaldo que se supone yo guardé en mi computadora" Ahora comprendía cómo debía sentirse. Yo sabía cuanto se esforzaba Bella para que todo su trabajo fuera siempre al corriente y muy bien hecho.

"Y… bueno, ¿necesitar ir hasta tu oficina? Puedo quedarme con Hannah mientras tu regresas, estaremos haciendo su tarea así que no te preocupes y tranquilízate. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Era todo lo que podía decir. Ella pareció dudarlo un momento y después de unos segundos me respondió.

"¿Seguro que no habrá problemas? ¿No tenías ningún compromiso con Tanya?"

"Por supuesto que no habrá ningún problema. ¿Verdad princesa?" dije dirigiéndome a mi hija. "Nos divertiremos mucho. Y… respecto a Tanya… pues verás. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella creyó que lo mejor era tomarse unas vacaciones" no había podido hablar de éste tema con nadie y en verdad lo necesitaba. "No sé exactamente a que parte de Italia se fue solo sé que regresará en tres semanas."

"¡Oh! Edward, lo siento mucho. Ya verás que todo se arreglará" En el fondo esperaba que si fuera así. "Entonces debo irme. Arreglaré esto lo más rápido que pueda. En la cocina hay aún pasta o jugo agua no sé.. lo que necesiten. Tú sabes mi número, llámame cualquier cosa..."

"¡Hey! Bella," la interrumpí. "No es la primera vez que estoy solo con Hannah deberías saber que se manejar la situación"

"Si, lo sé. Entonces me voy. Regresaré temprano" se dirigió con Hannah y se puso a su altura "Cuídate cariño. Haz la tarea con papi ¿si? No me tardaré. Regresaré a tiempo para arroparte y acompañarte hasta tu cama" Hannah solo asintió.

"Te quiero mami" Bella depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

"Te quiero también" Y no sin antes despedirse de mí salió de la casa.

A veces me preguntaba como sería mi vida si me hubiera quedado con Bella y con mi hija. En algún momento de mi juventud estuve enamorado de Bella. Desde niños habíamos sido muy unidos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un día íbamos a dejarnos llevar por el poco alcohol que bebimos y las hormonas de dos adolescentes? Fue esa ocasión, cuando teníamos sólo 18 y 19 años que Bella quedo embarazada.

No voy a negar que el momento en que me lo dijo sentí miedo. Yo aún no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad. Llegué a pensar en la opción de un aborto. Pero hoy en día era algo de lo que me arrepentía. El simple hecho de recordar lo que había pensado me hacía sentir un ser horrible. No sabía como sería mi vida si Hannah no existiera. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro. No sería tan feliz como lo era ahora.

Recuerdo también cuanto hice sufrirr a Bella al decirle que había sido un error, cuando yo sabía que en realidad había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, y lo seguía siendo hasta ahora. No se concibe una hija todos los días. Y tenía que dar gracias porque nuestra hija había nacido sana. Y aunque a mí no me corresponda decirlo, era la niña más inteligente de su edad que había conocido en toda mi vida.

"¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Despiertaaa!" moví mi cabeza para sacar todos aquellos recuerdos "¿En qué piensas papá?"

"En que si no nos apuramos no acabaremos esta tarea pequeña. Así que hay que ponernos a trabajar." Sabía que había cambiado de tema, pero no podía explicarle esas cosas a mi hija. Por más inteligente que fuera, era muy pequeña para tener cierta información

Estuvimos trabajando por largo rato hasta que terminamos. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. A pesar de que era fin de semana, ya era tarde para que Hannah estuviera despierta así que decidí llevarla hasta su habitación pero ella se opuso. Me pidió que la llevara a la cama de su madre para allí poderse dar cuenta en cuanto llegara y dormir sin tener pesadillas.

No pude negarme a su petición así que nos dirigimos a su cuarto por algo de ropa para dormir y después la acosté en la habitación de Bella e intenté cantarle algo. No sabía desde cuando mi hija había cambiado de parecer respecto a las nanas pero me di cuenta de que ahora no eran sus favoritas.

No de di cuenta de cuando me acosté a un lado de ella y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

··········································································Qc······························································

_¿Qué hará Bella cuando vea a Edward en su cama junto a su hija?_

_Pues ya vimos que Edward no es o no fue muy sincero respecto a sus sentimientos y vemos a Hannah entrar en acción poniendo en práctica lo que habló con su tía Alice. Sé que debo poner un PoV de alguna de ellas dos para que sepamos que tiene planeado pero aún no sé en cual mente meterme. Ustedes díganme que piensan para poder comenzar a escribirlo!! _

_Por allí también pudimos ver a Edward ponerse un poco incómodo con la llamada de Mike. ¿Serán celos? _

_Espero que me digan lo que piensan antes de poder subir el siguiente capítulo. _

_Ah! Y gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews y a quienes agregara la historia a sus favoritos y alertas!_


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**Capítulo III.- Un día familiar**

**BPoV**

No podía creer que esto ocurriera justo hoy que podía estar con mi hija y su padre sin las presiones de que él tenía que irse porque _ella _lo esperaba.

Después de recuperar el informe de mi ordenador, y no sin antes discutir un poco con Mike por seguir siempre sus impulsos sin antes comprobar algo, subí nuevamente a mi auto para dirigirme a mi casa.

Las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks estaban llenas de gente. Parecía que nadie notaba que pasaban de las once de la noche. A pesar de que faltaba poco más de un mes para navidad, este año parecía que las personas habían decidido hacer sus compras con anticipación.

¡Navidad! No había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. El año pasado Hannah había pasado Las fiestas conmigo, lo que significaba que este año debía pasarlas con Edward. Lo que lógicamente a mi me excluía de cualquier plan en el que estuviera involucrada mi hija.

Esme y Carlisle amablemente me habían invitado a parar navidad con ellos y con sus hijos. En realidad no me importaría aceptar su invitación si no fuera por el hecho de que Edward y Tanya estarían allí. Cinco años después y me seguía resultado incómodo estar con la prometida de aquél que un día fue mi novio. De quien aún seguí estando enamorada y claro, del padre mi hija.

En realidad nunca había tratado a Tanya. Pero era algo que no tenía pensado hacer. Ella, quizá sin darse cuenta, fue la razón por la que Edward no formo una familia con Hannah y conmigo. No la odiaba ni creía que era una mala persona; simple y sencillamente, creo que nunca podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

Seguí manejando hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa y pude ver como una tenue luz salía desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Estacione el auto y después de sacar unos papeles de la parte de atrás entre esperando encontrar a Hannah y Edward haciendo aún el trabajo. Pero no, ellos no estaban. Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba el trabajo y vi que estaba terminado.

Subí las escaleras para y vi que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba entreabierta, la abrí un poco más y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Edward y Hannah estaban acostados en mi cama. Ambos en la misma posición. Los dos estaban bocabajo sobre mis almohadas, una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra estirada hacia un lado, lo cual provocaba que la mano de Edward estuviera sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Intenté despertar a Edward pero no funcionó. Saqué una cobija de mi closet y la puse sobre ambos ya que no podría utilizar el edredón de la cama si estaban sobre ella.

Me debatí entre dormir en el otro extraño de la cama o irme a la habitación de Hannah. Después de pensar en que esto no le haría mucha gracia a Edward decidí dormir en la cama de mi hija.

_

"¡Mami! ¡mami!" escuché pequeños murmullos -¡Despierta mami!- de pronto comprendí donde me encontraba y abrí mis ojos. La luz me cegó y tuve que volver a cerrarlos; poco a poco los fui abriendo de nuevo. Hannah estaba saltando a mi lado aún con su ropa de dormir puesta. Atrás de ella, recargado en la puerta estaba él.

"¿Lo ves princesa? Te dije que si brincabas arriba de tu cama quizá tu mamá se despertaría." La sonrisa que Edward tenía por las mañanas era aún más hermosa que las que tenía después de un largo día de trabajo. Me senté recargándome sobre las almohadas.

Edward caminó y levanto a Hannah para ambos sentarse sobre la cama. Hannah susurró algo en el oído de Edward y él sólo asintió.

"Mami… ¿Podemos ir a desayunar al parque?" Yo me giré hacia Edward para ver si él estaba de acuerdo con esta idea. Como no vi nada raro, al contrario me pareció ver que en verdad quería hacerlo, acepté.

"Claro cariño, pero pórtate bien y regresan temprano porque recuerda que iremos a comer con Tía Alice"

"¿Regresan?" preguntó Edward. "¿No querrás decir regresamos?" No entendí nada por lo que estaba apunto de preguntar cuando él interrumpió "Si Hannah te preguntó fue porque iremos los tres. Así que vamos, cámbiate y yo mientras cambiaré a Hannah. Nos veremos abajo en unas minutos." No me dieron tiempo de replicar pues entre los dos me sacaron de la habitación de mi hija y cerraron la puerta.

Me di un baño lo más rápido que pude y me arreglé. Era domingo, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por las molestas llamadas que Mike tenía por costumbre hacer.

Cunado bajé los dos me esperaban dentro de la cocina. Mientras Hannah intentaba sacar unos platos de la alacena, Edward picaba un poco de fruta y la ponía en un molde. Yo me acerqué y sin decir ni preguntar nada saqué la leche del refrigerador para comenzar a preparar unos pastelillos.

Cuando creímos que teníamos todo lo necesario para nuestro día, partimos en el auto de Edward. En pocos minutos estuvimos frente al pequeño parque de Forks. A pesar de que no era muy visitado por el clima que tenía la ciudad, en días soleados, como lo era el día de hoy, estaba lleno de niños corriendo de un lado para otro. Hannah nos pidió permiso para ir a jugar con algunos niños mientras nosotros arreglábamos todo lo necesario.

"Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó Edward mientras poníamos un mantel sobre el cual nos sentaríamos.

"Ya la hiciste" dije sonriéndole. Él me sonrió de vuelta y continuó.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste en la noche?" Debía saber que preguntaría eso. Pero aún así n tenía idea de que responder.

"¡Oh!, lo intenté Edward, pero creo que cuando duermes ni una bomba nuclear podría despertarte. Aparte, te veías tan tierno acostado junto a Hannah que no podía romper con esa imagen" No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso.

"Pues… gracias, hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tanto como lo hice anoche."

"Me imagino. Creo que al vivir con Tanya tienes cosas más interesantes que simplemente dormir" A pesar de que me dolía demasiado imaginarme a Edward con Tanya, pero aún así bromeaba con este tipo de cosas muy seguido.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo me mostró una vez más su sonrisa. Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo Edward fue a buscar a Hannah.

Si la semana pasada me hubieran dicho que tendría un día de campo con mi hija y su padre habría juzgado de loco a aquél que lo hubiera dicho. Y no porque fuera algo imposible, simplemente porque creía que Edward no me contaba a mí dentro de los planes que tenía. Muchas ocasiones había vivido con el miedo de que Tanya ocupara mi lugar en la vida de Tanya. No sabia que tal era la relación que ella y mi hija tenían, pero lo que sí sabía era que ella había intentado ser la madre de Hannah cuando ella estaba en la casa de su padre.

"¡Mamá! Cuando acabemos de desayunar ¿podemos ir al cine?" Sabía que Edward diría que no había problema, así era él. Haría lo que fuera porque su hija fuera feliz. Pero lo que en verdad no esperaba que sucediera fue que Edward dijera lo que dijo.

"Acabo de hablar con Alice, dijo que no había problema y que mañana esperaba verlas a las dos de la tarde en su casa para comenzar a arreglar todo lo necesario para ir a hacer las comprar de navidad." ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Pero bueno, ahora no tenía pretexto para negarme a ir, así que termine aceptando sin saber si era lo correcto.

Desayunamos todo lo que habíamos llevado y jugamos con Hannah. Edward y yo hablamos como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos.

*****************************************.

El tiempo pasó volando. Hannah estaba feliz y no dejo de platicar con nosotros. Eran pocas ocasiones las que había podido convivir con Edward desde que nació nuestra hija pero cada vez me quedaba más claro. Era el mejor padre que mi hija pudo haber tenido. Quizá el destino no quiso que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, pero eso no había evitado que Hannah fuera amada por sus dos padres.

Pronto estábamos en el centro comercial de Seattle. Edward se dirigió a comprar los boletos mientras yo llevaba a Hannah al baño. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo con él fuimos a la dulcería a comprar golosinas. Una vez dentro de las salas. Hannah no quiso sentarse sola en un asiento, por lo que Edward la sentó en su regazo y yo me senté junto a ellos.

Estar en el cine, a menos de medio metro de distancia de Edward me izo recordar la primera vez que Edward y yo fuimos juntos a ver una película. Está de más decir que no la vimos, puesto que éramos jóvenes gobernados por las hormonas. Aquellos recuerdos me hacían poner sentimental. Dudaba que en algún momento volviera a vivir un amor como aquél que viví con Edward. Nunca más sería lo mismo. Ahora tenía responsabilidades y ya no era sólo yo. Hannah era más importante que yo misma, y si darle lo mejor a ella significaba no volver a salir con ningún hombre, con gusto lo haría.

Después de darme cuenta de que nada cambiaría con sólo recordar los hechos, decidí prestar atención a la película de dibujos animados. Así me adentré lentamente en el mundo en que la princesa debía ser salvada por el príncipe.

******************************************************.

**EPoV**

Apenas era medio día y ya no tenía duda de que este había sido uno de los mejores días desde que Hannah nació. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hija tan feliz.

Hannah había conseguido persuadirme dos veces el día de hoy. Pero ¿cómo te niegas a la petición de tu hija cuando sólo la vez los fines de semana? Eso era imposible, y más aún si ponía en práctica esa carita que, estaba seguro, era obra de Alice.

Cuando me pidió ir al parque lo pensé muy poco. Necesitaba hablar con Bella. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera dormido en el cuarto de Hannah sólo por no despertarme.

Al estar en el desayunando no pude evitar pensar en aquella ocasión en que le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia. La llevé al prado que estaba cerca de mi casa. Llevé una gran cantidad de comida que mi madre había hecho. Ella no podía creer que por fin fuera a declararme ante la chica que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga, pero ambos sabíamos que era algo más. Y luego, de la nada, recordé la ocasión en que intenté llevar a Tanya a pasear por el sendero. Ella había discutido conmigo alegando que no me importaba todo lo que había gastado en sus zapatos. Definitivamente eran muy diferentes.

Bella. Sabía cuanto daño le había hecho en el momento en el que yo decidí por los dos. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando dije que sólo era un error. ¡Por Dios! Concebir a Hannah era todo menos un error. Pero era lo mejor. Yo nunca podría hacerla feliz. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba en aquél momento.

Salimos del cine y decidimos caminar por el centro comercial antes de ir a dejarlas a su casa. Íbamos caminando por el área de ropa cuando pasamos por una botique de vestidos de noche. Bella se detuvo un momento viendo un vestido que estaba en el aparador, pero después de unos minutos movió un poco su cabeza negativamente y siguió caminando de la mano de Hannah.

Desde hacía seis años, Bella no había recibido ningún regalo en navidad de mi parte. Pero ahora iba a cambiar, ya sabía que sería. Les dije que las alcanzaría en la cafetería que estaba a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Regresé a la tienda donde estaba el vestido y entré. Era muy sencillo, de tirantes delgados y de un color morado oscuro. El escote que tenía en la parte delantera era demasiado pequeño. Tal y como lo que Bella vestía.

Después de que pagué y la encargada me entregó el vestido fui a guardarlo en el auto, Bella no tenía que verlo.

Cuando regresé ambas estaban tomando un té helado sentadas en una pequeña mesa del local.

"Compramos un té mientras esperábamos. ¿Tú no quieres algo?" Preguntó Bella pero yo negué. En el cine había comido de todo lo que Hannah había comprado y sentía que si comía algo, por poco que fuera, explotaría.

"Papi, ¿vamos a pasar todos juntos la navidad en la casa de mi tía Alice?"

Eso era algo aún no hablaba con Bella, sabía que ella no se interpondría si le pedía que dejara ir a Hannah a pasara navidad conmigo y con la familia de Tanya, pero ahora no sabía que pasaría, tenía cerca de tres semanas sin saber nada de ella.

"Aún no lo sé princesa, ¿tú quieres pasarla allí?" a ella se le iluminó la cara y asintió fuertemente con su cabeza.

"Entonces sólo tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Tanya y ya veremos" no me paso desapercibida la cara de Hannah cuando mencioné el nombre de Tanya. Aún no sabía el porqué no le agradaba a Hannah si ella siempre había tratado de ser amiga de mi hija.

Durante todo el día sentí que Bella se ponía incómoda cuando tratábamos el tema de Tanya. Y la comprendía, después de todo, el anillo que llevaba Tanya en su mano izquerda debía haber estado en su propia mano. Bella nunca me había reprochado nada, pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que ella me había amado como yo la amé en algún momento. Ahora sólo esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz, y claro, que la aceptara junto con Hannah.

Cuando terminaron su té nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y subimos a mi auto. En poco menos de una hora estuvimos de vuelta en Forks y llegamos a su casa.

"Gracias Edward, de verdad la pasamos muy bien" Dijo Bella mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta. Cuando me giré para verla tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Daría cualquier cosa por que siempre fuera así.

"De nada Bells, yo también la pasé muy bien"

"Despídete de papá cariño" Hannah se acercó a mí desde el asiento trasero y le besé una mejilla.

"Cuídate princesa, te llamaré esta noche" siempre era así. Cada noche, no importaba donde estuviera, tenía que dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo porque a las 8:30 de cada noche tenía que llamar a mi hija para desearle una buena noche.

"Bueno papi. Te quiero" ambas estaban fuera del auto y Bella comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, y una vez que las tuvo y abrió la puerta. Las dos entraron no sin antes despedirse de mí.

Yo arranqué el carro. Sin duda, este había sido una gran día familiar.

********************************************.

_Y aquí está el tercer capítulo. Conocemos un poco más del pasado de ellos dos. Edward comienza a comparar a Bella y a Tanya. Eso no es bueno pues se dará cuenta que se equivocó al tomar una decisión tan precipitada._

_Gracias a Hachi minuit, Lyra Cullen, bekyabc2, twilight115, koral94, Alexia Paradogag, xikiss cullen por dejar review, y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas._

_Antes de irme sólo le pido por favor, díganme lo que piensan, pues es el primer fanfic que escribo de twilight y aún no estoy segura de si lo estoy haciendo bien. No me gusta pedir que dejen reviews porque creo que vale más si o hacen por voluntad propia, pero en este caso de verdad los necesito!!..._

_Espero que me digan lo que piensan antes de poder subir el siguiente capítulo. _

_Nos vemos pronto!! xOxO!! Pink Cullen…_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**Capítulo IV.- Punto de partida**

**Alice Pov**

En ocasiones me arrepentía de lo que hacía. Mentirle a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida era algo que me hacía sentir mal. Pero entonces recordaba el porqué lo estaba haciendo y no me importaba. Me olvidaba de todo. Sólo podía recordar a Hannah.

Hannah. Todo esto lo hacía por ella. Todavía podía recordar aquella vez en que me dijo que no quería ningún regalo de navidad. Que lo único que ella quería era tener a sus papás juntos.

No por nada era su tía, y no por nada me llamaba Alice Cullen. Yo iba a ayudar a esa pequeña niñita. Así fuera lo último que hiciera.

"¡Tía Alice!" de pronto reaccioné y sólo pude ver a Hannah. "¡Tengo que decirte algo tía!" llegó corriendo y me abrazó.

"¡Claro que tenemos mucho de que hablar pequeña!" teníamos que ponernos al corriente para crear nuevos planes.

Hannah me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta mi habitación.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" pregunté, pues podría llegar en cualquier momento y escucharnos.

"Dijo que iba a ayudar a mi abue con la comida" Bien, ya no teníamos que preocuparnos por interrupciones.

"¡Entonces cuéntame todo lo que hicieron la semana pasada! ¡No quiero que olvides nada!" Dije emocionada.

Hannah comenzó con su relato. Yo no podía creer que Edward hubiera invitado a Bella a los planes que tenía con su hija. Algo me decía que todo esto iba a salir bien.

"¿Tía Allice?" preguntó una vez que habíamos repasado todos los detalles de nuestro nuevo plan. "¿tú crees que mi mami comience a salir con Mike?"

"¿Con Mike?, ¿por qué dices eso?" Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

"Es que ayer que llegamos a la casa mi mami empezó a escuchar los mensajes que había en la contestadota y todos eran de él y decía que hoy iban a ir a tomar un café. Y yo no quiero eso tía"

"Yo tampoco princesa, pero debemos dejar que tu madre se divierta un poco. Pero ¡tengo una buena noticia para ti!" Dije saltando de la cama para pararme frente a Hannah.

"Adivina quién llega hoy" Ella parecía no tener ni idea así que decidí terminar con el drama y decirle. "¡Tanya!"

"¡Oh!, entonces hoy haremos la última parte del plan?" En ocasiones no sabía de dónde había salido esta niña tan inteligente. Definitivamente, no de sus padres.

"¡Así es! Pero recuerda. De este último plan depende todo. Si no funciona creo que ya no podremos hacer nada más. Así que tiene que parecer real y pase lo que pase tu hazle creer a tu padre que su querida_ Tany _está mintiendo. ¿Esta bien?" Una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"¡Tía! ¡Yo soy experta en mentir!"

"Eso ya lo sé. Así que ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que ellos lleguen y tú lo harás lo mejor que puedas" tomé su mano y salimos de mi habitación.

Estábamos llegando al último escalón de las escaleras cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse. Y allí estaban. Mi hermano traía puesto unos jeans y una playera roja que yo le había comprado la semana pasada. Junto a él, de su mano, estaba Tanya. El "vestido" que llevaba a penas alcanzaba a tapar lo necesario. A pesar del frío que hacía a estas alturas del año, parecía no importarle. Pero era Tanya, nada sorprendente siendo ella quien lo traía puesto.

Hannah corrió hacia su padre y él la cargó. Pude notar la mirada de Tanya cuando Edward soltó su mano para tomar a su hija.

Yo dejé de prestar atención cuando vi a Jasper entrar detrás de Emmet y Rosalie. Hoy se veía más guapo que de costumbre. Corrí hasta que él me detuvo para comenzar a besarme.

**Edward PoV**

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa que Emmet y mi padre había improvisado en el jardín. Teníamos la costumbre de disfrutar de éste antes de que la nieve comenzara a cubrir cada uno de sus rincones.

Yo veía a mi hija hablar con Tanya. Aunque lo intenté, no pude escuchar nada. Sólo notaba los gestos que mi hija hacía. Fue cuando Tanya se levantó para ir al baño cuando Hannah se acercó a mí.

"Papi, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Tanya?"

"No lo sé princesa, ¿qué te dijo?" No tenía idea sobre qué pudieron estar hablando.

"Que mi mami no me quería. Y que lo mejor era que me fuera a vivir contigo y ocn ella. ¡Ah! Y también que mi mami era mala porque ella había sido la que me había separado de ti. Pero yo no le creo." No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Por que eso no es cierto cariño. Tu mami te ama." Necesitaba hablar con Tanya. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza de mi hija?

"¿Entonces todo lo que ella dijo no es cierto? ¿Entonces ella no me quiere? Porque Tanya me dijo que ella sería una mejor mamá para mí porque ella si me iba a dejar estar contigo siempre." Iba a contestar cuando vi que Bella se levantó de su silla y con un leve _disculpen_ salió. Aparentemente había escuchado la última parte de la conversación que tenía con Hannah

"¿Todo eso te dijo?" seguía sin poder creerlo.

"Si, pero me dijo que no te dijera nada." Ya no podía seguir escuchando más. Pero Tanya si tendría que escucharme.

"Escucha pequeña. No hagas caso de nada de eso ¿esta bien? Ahora debo hablar con Tanya y después iré con tu madre así que quiero que vayas a buscar a tío Emmet y tía Rose para que jueguen contigo ¿si?" dije todo esto de a forma más tranquila que pude, pero por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Cada uno de los presentes estaba en otros asuntos.

Me levanté de mi silla para ir en busca de Tanya pero no fue necesario. Ella se dirigía a mí. Tomé su mano para llevarla lejos de todas las personas. No necesitaba más drama en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿A dónde vamos mi amor?" ¿Mi amor? ¡ja! Por favor!

"Tenemos que hablar." Ella pareció notar mi estado de ánimo pues no hizo ningún comentario y sólo me siguió. Yo seguí caminando hasta que estuve seguro de que nadie nos escucharía allí.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí? ¡Hace frío!"

"¿frío? No creo que tengas mucho frío. Nada más hace falta ver la ropa que usas en pleno invierno" dije de manera sarcástica

"¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué me hablas así?" y todavía tenía el descaro de hacerse la tonta.

"¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Me pasa Tanya, que tú no eres nadie para llenar la cabeza de mi hija con esas ideas tan estúpidas!" Hizo una cara de sorpresa, supongo que era parte de su plan. Hacerse la inocente.

"No sé de qué me hablas Eddy" Si seguía así iba a terminar haciendo algo que no quería. "Yo no he hecho nada de eso. Tú sabes que aunque no quiera hacerme responsable de ella porque siento que nos quita tiempo, yo nunca le haría nada" Y la muy cínica lo había aceptado! ¡No podía creerlo!

"¿Te estás escuchando Tanya? Acabas de aceptarlo."

"¿No me crees?"

"Por supuesto que no te creo. Tú bien sabes que mi hija esta antes que todos los demás. No mi importa quien sea. Hannah está antes que tú. Y si ella me dijo eso, por supuesto que voy a creerle a ella y no a ti."

"No entiendo… no entiendo que estamos haciendo juntos si tú no confías en mí."

"No se trata de eso y tú lo sabes Tanya"

"¿Entonces por qué le crees a ella y no a mí? Tú pasas más tiempo conmigo que con ella, por lo tanto me conoces mejor a mí. Todo esto no pasaría si "esa" no te hubiera hecho creer que es tu hija. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera se parece a ti. Fue una casualidad que tuviera el color de tus ojos."

"Hannah es mi hija. Y no necesito comprobárselo a nadie, mucho menos a ti." Dije con enojo. No podía creer las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

"Por que no te das cuenta de que ellas son las que arruinan tu vida!. Si sólo fuéramos tú y yo seríamos más felices." Dijo comenzando a acercarse a mí. Yo sólo puse mi mano para impedírselo.

"No sé porque sigues negándolo. Y quiero que tengas bien claro esto. ¡Yo nunca podré vivir contigo si ellas dos siguen metiéndose en tu vida!" Definitivamente Tanya estaba mostrando una cara que no conocía de ella.

"Si lo que intentas es que elija a una de las dos, esta claro ¿o no? ¡Elijo a Hannah! Si estás dispuesta a aceptarla bien, si no sabes bien dónde está la puerta"

"¡Un día te vas a arrepentir de todo esto Edward Cullen!" Tanya comenzó a quitarse el anillo que tenía en su dedo desde hacía varios meses. "¡No quiero volver a saber absolutamente nada de ti!" Arrojó el anillo al piso y salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

Ví cuando salió por la puerta principal. Si esperaba que iba a detenerla estaba muy equivocada. Recogí el anillo que había caído cerca de mis pies y lo guardé en mi camisa. Después vería que iba a hacer con él.

Corrí por toda la casa buscando a Bella. Necesitaba estar con ella y saber que estaba bien.

Entré a la habitación de Alice y allí estaba ella. Estaba recargada en el balcón. Cuando me vio se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí.

"¿Estás bien?" ¡Claro que no está bien idiota!

Ella sólo asintió intentando esconder la cara de mí. Intenté descifrar su silencio pero fue imposible. De pronto, se puso de espaldas a mí y empezó a hablar.

"Yo sé que hice mal al querer que Hannah viviera conmigo. Contigo tenía más oportunidad de tener una figura paterna y una materna dentro de la misma casa." Bella dejó de verme y se giró nuevamente hasta el balcón.

"¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! Eres la mejor madre que Hannah pudo tener…" pero ella no me dejó terminar. Simplemente caminó hacia el otro extremo del balcón y yo la seguí.

"En ocasiones… aún… aún pienso en la boda que siempre quise. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada me imaginé a mí vestida con un gran vestido blanco" una risa salió de su boca. "Entrando a la pequeña iglesia donde me prometiste que nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer." A esta altura Bella ya tenía los ojos lagrimosos pero aún así continuo. "Yo iba a entrar del brazo de mi padre, y allí, al final del pasillo, tú… tú ibas a estar, regalándome una de tus sonrisas. Una de esas que tu sabes que hacen que mis pies dejen el suelo firme" ella intentó sonreír pero lo único consiguió fue que una gran cantidad de lágrimas bajara por sus mejillas.

"Pero…" continuó sin darme la posibilidad de decir algo. " Pero tú dijiste que todo… que todo fue un error." Cada vez su rostro se llenaba más de lágrimas. "¿Sabes?... Para mí no fue un error… para mí fue… fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en toda mi vida" Yo estaba paralizado. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Porque sabía que tenía razón, sabía que todo aquello no era sólo una ilusión.

"No sabes lo que me duele saber que un día te tuve pero te perdí" limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso. ¡No quería verla llorar! "Yo… yo sé que no soy nadie para… pedirte nada…. Pero… sé feliz… sé feliz con ella. Y si tú, ella y Hannah lo quieren… yo no me opondré en que ella viva con ustedes… yo la veré los fines de semana… Yo sólo quiero que ella viva dentro de una familia completa…" se limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo y después se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió.

Yo estaba parado sin poder moverme. Aquella habitación nunca me pareció tan grande. Quería correr tras ella y pedirle perdón. Pedirle que me diera una oportunidad. Pero yo no era nadie para hacer eso. Ella debía seguir su camino con alguien que la amara y nunca le hiciera el daño que le hice yo. Ella debía seguir su camino lejos de mí.

Sé que seguiríamos viendo, pues teníamos una hija en común. Una hija por la que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Menos lo único que Hannah me pidió. Ver a sus papás juntos. Y no podía dárselo no porque no lo quisiera, no podía dárselo porque yo no merecía a alguien como Bella.

Cuando salí sólo pude ver a Hannah en los brazos de mi hermano. Al ver su pequeña cara pude comprender que nada de esto había pasado desapercibido para ella. Me despedí de todos, excepto de Bella, porque no la encontré. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y partí hacia mi casa. En ese momento lo único que quería era estar sólo y pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal desde que cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida al alejar a Bella de mí.

_¿Quien te dijo que yo me olvidé de ti?_

_Que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo_

_Que pasé de todo ¿quién te dijo eso?_

_Quien te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti?_

_Que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas_

_Que pase de todo, ¿quién te dijo eso?_

_¿Quién te dijo eso? No les creas que ya no te quiero…_

_hay cuanto cuanto te mintieron_

_Luis Fonsi_

_Acabo de recibir la carta de aceptación a la facultad de arte y diseño de la universidad así que ya se imaginarán qué feliz estoy!! XD _

_Pero bueno, vemos a lo que a ustedes les interesa. Cuarto capítulo. Las cosas ya están a punto de explotar… o ya explotaron =D. Ya vemos a qué mentira se refería Hannah. Quizá estuvo mal, pero es sólo un niñita que quiere juntar a sus padres y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa._

_Por allí un par de personitas me dijeron que quería ver sufrir a Edward. Tranquilas, Bella no se la pondrá fácil. Y para eso no es necesario ningún hombre. Y creo que de de la forma en que lo tengo planeado, Edward sufrirá más que si Bella se dedicara a darle celos con 1000 hombres diferentes XD_

_Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, agregaron la historia a favoritas y alertas!! XD_

_Antes de irme sólo les pido que me digan lo que piensan antes de poder subir el siguiente capítulo. _

_Nos vemos pronto!! xOxO!! Pink Cullen…_


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**Capítulo V.- Planes**

Esa mañana desperté aún con rastros de lágrimas en mis mejillas. No podía creer que así de fácil me había abierto y por fin había dicho lo que había querido decir desde hacía años.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al baño para intentar hacer algo con mi aspecto. No podía dejar que mi hija me viera así. Ayer, cuando nos fuimos a casa, ella se había disculpado por lo que dijo. En realidad yo sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho. Sólo había repetido las palabras de _ella. La prometida de su padre_.

Cuando creí que ya no podía hacer nada más fui hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para Hannah. Un par de huevos revueltos y unas cuantas naranjas exprimidas después, mi hija entró aún en su pijama y tallándose los ojos. Cuando me vio parada frente a ella corrió hacia mí y abrazo mis piernas.

"Mami… te quiero" murmuró con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

"Te quiero también hermosa" la tomé en mis brazos y la alcé para besarle su frente.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido mientras veíamos un par de películas. Cuando la Bella y la Bestia estaba a punto de llegar a su final, un golpeteo en la puerta llamó nuestra atención. Aquella era la forma en que Edward nos avisaba que había llegado por Hannah, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos sabíamos que él tenía planes de venir.

"¡Ese es mi papá!" gritó Hannah mientras salía corriendo para abrir la puerta.

Yo me quedé recogiendo un par de vasos en los que habíamos tomado limonada. Mientras acomodaba los cojines en el sillón, Edward entró.

"Bella" dijo a modo de saludo

"Edward, ¿pasó algo?"

"No, nada. Estaba en casa y pensé en que quizá podríamos ir a comer algunas hamburguesas."

"¿Si mami? ¿Podemos ir?" preguntó Hannah sobre los brazos de su padre.

"Ehh, claro, sólo no lleguen muy tarde, Hannah tiene escuela mañana"

"¿Bella? Creo que no me explique muy bien. Cuando dije que podríamos ir a comer me refería a los tres. Así que anda, sólo trae una chamarra para ti y una para Hannah y nos vamos"

"¿Yo también? ¿Pero no quieres ir mejor con Tanya?"

"¡Oh! No, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"

"Pero… tendría que cambiarme, no puedo irme así" dije mientras veía los pantalones deportivos y el suéter que tenía puesto. No era la mejor ropa que tenía, pero sí la más abrigadora.

"No, vamos. Es fin de semana. Invierno. Tienes pretexto y tú nunca te verás mal, no importa lo que tengas puesto." Cuando dijo esto me sonrojé.

"Está bien, sólo iré por unas chamarras."

"Mami, ¿puedo llevar yo la que me regalo ayer tía Alice?"

"Claro princesa, ahora te la traigo" Sin voltear atrás subí las escaleras para ir por las chamarras y darme cuenta de en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté ir con ellos.

Edward manejo hasta el local de hamburguesas al que solíamos ir desde que él y yo estábamos en la secundaria. El trayecto fue en silencio a excepción de las cortas intervenciones que hacía Hannah para preguntar cualquier cosa.

"¡Aquí hay juegos!" gritó Hannah cunado entramos al local de hamburguesas. "¿Puedo ir?" preguntó girándose hacia nosotros.

"Claro princesa" le dijo Edward antes de que yo pudiera negarme

"¿No crees que sería mejor que primero comiera"? Dije cuando mi hija salió corriendo hacia el área de juegos.

"No, yo lo que creo es que nosotros tenemos que hablar"

"¿Qué pasa Edward?" Pregunté una vez que estuvimos sentados en una mesa donde podíamos ver a Hannah jugar con otros niños.

"La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar." se pasó una mano por su cabello y continuó. "Primero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que sucedió ayer. Tanya no tenía ningún derecho a decirle a Hannah todo lo que le dijo. Pero como sé que ella no se va a disculpar lo hago yo. Hasta cierto punto me siento responsable."

"¡Edward! Tu no tienes porqué hacer eso. Sin querer ofenderte, lo que sucedió ayer es algo que podría esperarse de ella. Pero que quede claro que tú no tienes la culpa de nada."

"Bueno, independientemente de si tuve la culpa o no, eso me sirvió para ver la otra cara de Tanya. Y sólo quería que supieras que terminé con ella" volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello y rió. "Bueno, en realidad ella terminó conmigo."

"¡Oh! Edward" Tomé su mano sobre la mesa "Lo siento mucho" la verdad era que si lo sentía por él. Porque después de todo era lo que él quería. La quería a ella.

"No lo sientas. Creo que fue mejor que pasara ahora y no después, cuando fuera demasiado tarde." No supe si su mirada era de tristeza o simple resignación.

Iba a responderle pero vi que la mesera se acercaba

"Buenas tardes, ¿qué les puedo traer?" mientras preguntó vio a Edward y luego desvió sus ojos hacia nuestras manos. Yo me incomodé y discretamente quité la mía de la de Edward

"Tres hamburguesas sencillas y dos órdenes de papas por favor." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. La mesera se la regresó

"¿Y para tomar?" Ni si quiera se molestó en verme. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que podría ser un hombre casado? Si veníamos con nuestra hija lo más razonable fuera que pensaran que estaba con él.

"¿Bella? ¿Coca esta bien?" yo sólo asentí. "Dos coca colas y un refresco de naranja por favor."

"Claro que si. Enseguida lo traigo" dijo la mesera guiñándole un ojo

"Por lo que se ve no estarás soltero por mucho tiempo" le dije bromeando cuando la mesera estaba suficientemente lejos como para escuchar.

"Eso espero" Su mirada me demostró que sólo estaba bromeando, así que los dos soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo. "Extrañaba esto ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba con Tanya siempre estaba pensando en ¿qué diría si llegaba tarde? O cosas así. Ahora me siento libre." yo sólo pude sonreír. No sabía que debía decir "Iré por Hannah. Ahora regresamos." Se levantó y no pude evitar seguirlo con mi mirada. Cada día que pasaba sentía más atracción hacia su cuerpo. Parecía que e nuevo estaba en la preparatoria.

Hannah y Edward tardaron más tiempo del que me imagine. Podía darme cuenta de que estaban planeando algo. Los conocía a los dos y sabía que esto no traería nada bueno.

"Hannah y yo acabamos de tener una gran idea" dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado y dejaba a mi hija en la otra silla. "Pero antes tienes que decirnos, ¿qué tienes planeado para hacer en Nochebuena y Navidad?" Justo lo que me temía.

"La verdad, aún no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. Mike…" pude notar un gesto de desagrado cuando dije este nombre. "…él… me invitó a una cena con su familia pero no creo que sea una buena idea ir. Alice también me dijo que podía ir con tus padres, pero quizá vaya con lo míos. No lo sé. Aún no estoy segura de que haré" No podía decirle que en verdad pensaba quedarme en casa viendo películas y comiendo helados de chocolate.

"¡Puedes ir con nosotros mami!" dijo Hannah saltando de su silla para ir a sentarse sobre mis piernas. Edward debió darse cuenta de que no entendí a lo que se refería por que él intervino.

"La verdad es que hace algún tiempo alquilé una cabaña en Canadá par a pasar esos día allá. No puedo cancelarla así que tenemos que ir. Y ahora, con todo lo que pasó, pues… creo que ni Hannah ni yo queremos pasarla los dos solos." Comenzaba a comprender por dónde iba el asunto.

"Si mami. ¿Vas con nosotros?" dijo poniendo unos ojos de tristeza.

"Este, yo… no sé si sea la mejor idea" dije volteando a ver a Edward.

"Vamos, tienes que ir, ¿o pensabas decirle que sí a Newton?"

"No, sólo que, no sé…"

"Entonces no sepas, sólo di que sí, la pasaremos genial, ¿No es así princesa?

"Si mami"

"Yo… está bien, pero no quiero causar ninguna molestia."

"Ni la causarás." Parecía que él iba a continuar pero la mesera llegó con nuestro pedido en aquél momento.

Hannah pareció notar también las intenciones de la mesera porque guardó silencio, eso significaba que estaba planeando algo. Ese algo no tardó más de tres segundos en salir de su boca.

-¿Entonces los tres vamos a ir a Canadá? ¿Tú quieres a mi mamá verdad papi?- dijo Hannah sin dejar de ver a la mesera. La cara de Edward demostró que sabía lo que nuestra hija planeaba. Sin dejar de sonreír mi vio.

"Por supuesto que sí pequeña, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Ni Edward in yo podíamos contenernos la risa

"¿Quieren algo más?" podía notarse el disgusto en la cara de la chica.

"Estamos bien, gracias." dijo Edward aún sonriendo

"Vaya, parece que alguien se puso celosa." Dije en cuando la mesera se fue. Ambos volteamos a ver a Hannah.

"Es imposible no celarme, ¿verdad princesa?" Edward dijo mientras la despeinaba. Ella simplemente tomó una papa y comenzó a comerla.

"El ego de Edward está apunto de salir. ¡Protéjanse todos!" dije riéndome. Edward también rió y Hannah nos imitó.

El resto de la tarde pasó, en verdad compadecí a la mesera, pues entre mi hija y Edward se encargaron de hacerle saber que él no estaba interesado en ella.

Cuando terminamos de comer Hannah nos pidió que le compráramos la nueva película de Disney, y como Edward no le niega nada, fuimos a comprarla.

Una vez en casa, Hannah convenció a su padre de que viera la película con nosotros. Cuando terminó, nuestra hija estaba completamente dormida. Yo me levanté para llevarla pero Edward me detuvo.

"Déjame, yo la llevaré." en silencio ambos subimos hasta su cuarto y entre los dos le pusimos la pijama. Cuando estaba acostada, en silencio cada uno le dimos un beso y salimos de la habitación.

"Debo irme" dijo Edward mientras bajábamos

"Está bien. Gracias… por la comida, lo de Navidad y por estar con Hannah hoy."

"Es mi hija. Es normal que quiera estar con ella. Y por lo demás, gracias a ti, por aceptar. Pero ahora te dejo. Mañana debes despertarte temprano para ir a trabajar y llevar a Hannah a la escuela." ahora estábamos junto a la puerta principal y yo abrí la puerta para dejarlo salir. El se acercó y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

"Nos vemos. Cuídense" Yo asentí.

"Claro, tú también." espere a ver que subía a su auto y arrancaba para poder entra y cerrar la puerta.

Fui directamente a mi habitación apagando todas las luces que estaban a mi paso. Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado todo aquello. Pero por estar con Edward y con mi hija haría cualquier cosa.

Después de lavarme los dientes y cambiarme me acosté. No podía ser que mis sentimientos estuvieran intensificándose más.

…………….

………..

_ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR. _

_Espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan!!!_

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO A LAS QUE AGREGARON LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS O ALERTAS. NO HE PODIDO CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS PERO LOS LEO TODITOS Y SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!_


End file.
